i don't think so
by SasuNira
Summary: Atas dasar apa kau menilai dan menyimpulkan apapun dengan sebuah tanggapan "benar" dan "salah" ?


Warna abu kontras gelap pekat menutupi lensa matanya, entah pandangannya yang terganggu,mata nya yang berkelainan atau aksen hidup yang telihat jelas di sepasang mata itu? Siapa yang tahu! Siapapun tidak akan mengetahui hanya dengan melihat dari luar kan? Cukup dirinya,hanya dirinya yang tahu kalut balut hidup nya. Alur kehidupan yang menggantungkan satu pertanyaan yang tak ayal muncul pada setiap kepala manusia "apakah akan berubah?"

Seakan di permainkan takdir manusia akan melenceng kesana dan kemari hanya karena suatu alasan,alasan yang hanya mereka anggap benar tanpa melihat sudut pandang lain yang hanya di dasari sebuah "perasaan". Apa yang salah dengan itu? Perasaan sudah pasti di miliki setiap manusia itu tidak salah,yang salah adalah ketika ego manusia mengalahkan segalanya dengan mengatasnamakan perasaan. Maka ada kala nya kita harus mengabaikan suatu perasaan. Perasaan ah lebih tepatnya sebuah RASA memang tumbuh dalam diri manusia sesuatu yang alamiah ada pada diri manusia,baik berupa prasangka,perasaan ataupun sesuatu yang menyebabkan efek pada indra kita. Seperti rasa manis pada masakan,dan rasa dingin.

Sorot emerald memantulkan cahaya mentari menerobos jendela bening ruangan itu, ramai namun terlihat asing. Ia duduk tepat di bangku paling depan sehingga hanya menampakkan surai pink nya dari belakang,ia diam namun ekor mata nya memperhatikan anak sebayanya yang bercanda ria dengan anak lainnya.

"Kau duduk sendiri?"mata aquamare itu menatap gadis pink itu menunggu jawaban,sementara yang di tanya hanya menoleh dan mengangguk.

"Kau bisa duduk di sebelah sini" ucap gadis pirang berperawakan yang terbilang err seksi itu,di tunjuknya bangku kosong belum berpenghuni persis terletak di samping bangku yang telah terisi terlihat tas di sana.

"Hm baiklah terimakasih" ucap si gadis pink itu nampak menimbang nimbang lalu tersenyum membawa tas sekolahnya dan memindahkan ke bangku yang di maksud.

Ruangan yang terletak di lantai dua itu nampak di padati siswa/i yang masih saling 'berjarak' , sebagian di antara mereka memang masih belum saling mengenal yang pada dasarnya mereka adalah siswa/i tahun ajaran baru. Sekolah menengah tingkat tinggi ini memang sudah memulai membuka pengajaran baru di tahun ini.

"Hahahahha" terdengar tawa menggelegar mengisi ruang itu,gadis bercepol dua itu tak malu malu membuka tawa renyahnya di ruangan ini. Bagaimana bisa? Seolah telah mengenal satu sama lain yang lain ikut ikutan tertawa menyusulnya,apa yang di bicarakan? Entahlah,hanya mereka yang tau. jam pelajaran memang belum di mulai mengingat jam masih menunjukan jam 06.30 pagi sedangkan pelajaran di mulai setengah jam lagi. Gadis bercepol itu nampak riang dengan sorot memeberi kesan bisa mendekatkan diri dan seluruh gadis hanya dengan bebrerapa jam. Gadis gadis nampak cepat bergaul berbeda dengan remaja lelaki di ruang iru yang mendominasi hanya diam.

Sendiri? Apa benar dengan kata itu manusia bisa hidup? Kau salah jika pernah berfikir untuk menjawab "ya". Manusia yang menyandang predikat makhluk sosial itu membutuhkan orang lain. Namun banyak manusia munafik yang berfikir bahwa ia dapat melewati apapun sendiri,mendapatkan apapun sendiri, namun nyatanya ia sendiri mengakui bahwa sedikit banyak nya mereka saling membutuhkan. Terkadang mereka dengan bodohnya berucap memliki segalanya, baka! Mereka menutupi kekurangan mereka dengan menyebutnya sempurna. Di balik kata itu yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah kekurangan yang melingkupinya, kesepian yang membekukan hatinya,yang membuatnya ingin menutupi segalanya dan memutuskan untuk berpura pura mereka tak membutuhkannya. Sangat membutuhkan dan tidak membutuhkan itu seperti garis tipis yang mudah di tembus.

Sebuah ikatan? Apa itu? Ungkapan bentuk saling memliki? Orang orang yang tak mau saling berpisah? Entahlah, namun kata itu terlihat begitu akrab dengan manusia. Bagaimana tidak, mereka bisa dengan mudah nya membangun ikatan itu dan memutuskan kembali ikatan itu. Haha lucu sekali,seperti permainan saja.

Bell kebesaran Konohagekure berbunyi menunjukan pelajaran akan segera di mulai. Seorang lali laki yang tak lain adalah guru di sana memasuki ruangan itu ruangan kelas X IPA.

"Ohayou.. Aku Hatake kakashi,wali kelas kalian disini" ucap pria berambut perak yang melawan gravitasi itu.

"Ohayou senpai" terdengar jawaban serempak murid murid-barudi sana.

"Kuucapkan selamat datang di kelas X IPA. Aku ingin kalian memperkenalkan diri agar mengenal satu dengan lainya" ucap pria itu,matanya menyipit menandakan ia tersenyum di balik masker nya (pria yang aneh).

"Namaku Sabaku no Temari. Kalian bisa memanggilku temari" ucap gadis yang di ikat 4 itu sambil berdiri di bangkunya.

"Aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura" ucap gadis bersuai pink yang duduk di sebelah gadis yang di ketahui namanya Temari itu.

Perkenalaan memang di lakukan berurutan sesuai bangku barisan di ruangan itu.

"Yamanaka saja ino" ucap gadis berambut pirang yang di ikat ekor kuda itu.

"Aku konan" gadis berambut ungu itu berdiri di sebelah gadis yamanak itu.

"Hyuga Hinata" ucap gadis berambut indigo dengan mata lavendernya yang terdengar pelan sangat pelan bahkan.

"Aku tenten" ucap ceria gadis bercepol dua yang duduk di bangku urutan ke tiga dari depan itu.

"aku karin" ucap gadis bermahkota merah berdiri di sebelah tenten.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke" suara dingin khas bocah laki laki yqng memliki rambut seperti pantat ayam itu.

"Naruto. Uzumaki naruto" suara riang yang tak lepas dari tawa renyah memecah kelas ini hanya karena anak berkepala duren itu

Semua murid satu persatu mengenalkan diri mereka. Hingga bell istiharat berbunyi,suara gaduh tak terhindari di ruang kelas ini, para murid mulai melangkah keluar kelas dengan rombongan masing masing. Perkenalan memang sudah mereka lalukan kan? Namun gadis berambut soft pink itu berjalan sendiri menatap semua teman sekalasnya yang sudah mulai akrab satu sama lain minus dirinya. Sakura,sebenar nya dia sudah mengenal salah satu diantara mereka Hinata Hyuga, Hinata gadis pendiam dqn terlihat tidak muluk muluk dalam melakukan sesuatu yang menjadi teman saat seleksi masuk sekolah ini dulu,namun tak ada yang mengetahui alasannya kenapa ia tak bersama dengan gadis indigo itu.

Sekali lagi siapapun tak akan bisa tahu fikiran seseorang hanya dengan melihatnya, menebaknya pun bukan hal yang benar. Sebuah pertemanan bisa menepis kesendirian. Teman? Siapa dan apa yang bisa di sebut dengan teman itu? Mereka yang menjalin kedekatan dengan jangka waktu yang sangat lama? Seseorang atau sesuatu yang dapat menolong kita? Manusia bisa dengan mudahnya mempercayai dan mengakui sesuatu dengan sebutan teman. Yang mana bahkan sebagian dari manusia tak mengetahui apa itu teman sebenarnya,ck manusia memang naif.

"Hey kura, huh siapa nama gadis itu?" teriak gadis bercepol dua dengan mata coklat khas asia itu memanggil seseorang yang duduk berada di bangku pertama.

"Hey kura kura. Ih siapa sih namanya" ucapnya mengulang dan bertanya pada Karin yang duduk di samping nya itu. Raut wajahnya nampak kesal,sedangkan yang di panggil hanya duduk menatap ke depan tak mengubrisnya. Murid lain di ruag kelas itu mau tak mau mendengar teriakan Tenten yang tidak bisa di bilang pelan itu. Tak lama bisikan bisikan kecil saking banyaknya jadi terdengar (apasih) mengeruhkan ruangan yang mulai terasa panas efek mentari yang mulai mendidihkan suhu di bumi ini. Ya bisikan tidak mengenakkan bisa disebut negatif lah.

Sakura hanya diam,dia tahu ada seseorang memanggilnya dan dia tahu keributan yang dia buat secara tidak langsung terlihat oleh mata emerald nya yang berputar bosan disana memancar gelap. Tenten yang tahu ia tak mendapat respon hanya berdecak sebal dan mata coklatnya mengisyaratkan yang entah lah apa maksudnya,hanya pemilik masing masing lensa saja yang mengerti.


End file.
